cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Ascension
The ascension screen is accessed by the Legacy button, which is under the Info button. If you reach a certain number of cookies (about 100 in that particular ascension), you can ascend and reset the same way as a Soft Reset. Depending on how many cookies you have baked, you will earn Heavenly Chips and Prestige Levels upon ascending (at a 1:1 ratio). The total number of Prestige Levels you will have after ascending is the cube root of the total number of trillions of cookies you have baked, all time. Heavenly Chips are used in the Ascension screen to purchase Heavenly Upgrades, which are permanent throughout ascensions and provide various benefits. Each Prestige Level provides a permanent +1% CpS, although the power of your Prestige must first be unlocked in each playthrough by purchasing certain upgrades. The number beside the 'Legacy' button shows how many Heavenly Chips and Prestige Levels you will earn upon ascending. There are many Achievements associated with ascension. See below for a full list. Also, the Ascension screen allows you to access Challenge Mode. Upon resetting, you will also hear a heavenly sound effect. Upgrade Tree These are the heavenly upgrades you can buy. The upgrades you buy here will never be deleted (unless you wipe your save or use Cheating). AscensionTree.png|The full Ascension Tree in-game. FullAscensionTree.jpg Angel and Demon Upgrades The regular upgrades Fortune #102 (1%), Fern tea (3%), and Ichor syrup (7%) also affect offline production. With all upgrades, offline production is 91% for 7 days, 8 hours. During offline cookie production, wrinklers are dormant and CpS is not withered. For Synergies Vol. I you need at least 227,824 Heavenly chips. For Synergies Vol. II you need at least 2,718,958 Heavenly chips. For Chimera you need at least 44,719,651 Heavenly chips. Persistent upgrades Permanent upgrade slots cannot hold research upgrades, heavenly chips upgrades, or switches. In addition to permanent upgrade slots, this branch contains quality of life improvements to the store. Golden Cookie upgrades Discount and Luck upgrades Season upgrades Cookie flavor upgrades Other production upgrades Sugar Lumps Others Achievements There are 58 Achievements related to ascension, two of which are Shadow Achievements: Cookies Baked in One Ascension Times Ascended and Cookies Sacrificed } Notes Strategy *For the first ascension people often get 440 heavenly chips and unlock: **Legacy **Heavenly cookies **How to Bake Your Dragon **The four boxes of cookies **Starter Kit **Heralds **Heavenly Luck **Permanent upgrade slot 1 (insert the highest Cursor upgrade into the Permanent upgrade slot) *As soon as they purchase 1 grandma, they will get a great boost in CPS, making the progress after ascension much easier and faster. *For mid-game, ascending at 1,708,777 total prestige would allow the purchase of: **Angel/Demon upgrade tree up to Beelzebub, Seraphim, and Synergies 2 **Cookie production upgrade tree up to Unholy Bait **Permanent Upgrade slots 2-4 **Lasting Fortune **Lucky Digit **Lucky Number **Decisive Fate **Divine Discount **Divine Sales **All the miscellaneous heavenly upgrades except for Fanciful Dairy Selection *Another strategy for ascending is to ascend every time an extra zero is reached at the ascension levels. **After ascending at 100 ascension levels, you would then ascend at 1000 ascension levels, then 10 000, then 100 000. etc. **Using this strategy, achieving higher and higher ascension levels would be much quicker. *A commonly used ascension guide can be found here Trivia * Purchasing all heavenly upgrades needs a total of 1,112,739,076,983 heavenly chips, which requires cookies baked. * Golden Switch is calculated using current CPS, so activating it during a Clot halves the price. Likewise, activating it during an Elder Frenzy multiplies the price by 666. Wrinklers do not have any effect on the price. * The flavor text for the Lasting Fortune upgrade is a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Rock bottom". The original quote from SpongeBob was: "This isn't your average everyday darkness. This is... advanced darkness." * The flavor text for the "Obliterate" achievement, "Resistance is futile, albeit entertaining," is a reference to Star Trek. * The flavor text for the Classic Dairy Selection, "don't have a cow" is Bart Simpson's catchphrase in The Simpsons. * "How to bake your dragon" is a reference to Cressida Cowell's book and the subsequent animated movie, "How to Train Your Dragon". * Persistent memory was added in v1.0466 as a non-heavenly upgrade, but it was made into a prestige upgrade after Orteil had decided it was too overpowered (it was unlocked after only one research). * "Five-Fingered Discount" is American slang for the act of Shoplifting. * Beelzebub is a modern-day name for the devil. In some older Christian dictionaries, it is called the "Lord of the Flies", hence the strange icon that looks like the eyes of a fly. (Not to be confused with William Golding's book.) * "Elder Spice" is a reference to the product "Old Spice", and its description "The cookie your cookie could smell like", is a reference to a line spoken in one of their commercials. * "To crumbs you say?" is a reference to a popular line from Futurama, where Professor Farnsworth says "To shreds you say?" * The flavor text for "Nihilism" is a reference to the YouTube series Ratboy Genius, specifically "RBG Dreams Minecraft Interlude - HAPPY FACTORY", in which the character Little King John sings the line "There are many things that need to be erased." * The flavor text of Kitten Angels ("All cats go to heaven.") is a reference to the animated series All Dogs Go to Heaven. * The flavor text of Golden switch ("Less clicking. More idling.") is a reference to Spirit Airlines' slogan ("Less money. More go.") Spirit Airlines is an American "ultra-low cost" carrier based in Fort Lauderdale. * The achievement, "He who controls the cookies controls the universe" is a reference to the famous line, "He who controls the spice controls the universe," in the book Dune. The achievement's description is a reference to the line, "The spice must flow." * The achievement, "The dreams in which I'm baking are the best I've ever had." is a reference to the Tears for Fears song "Mad World", which contains the'' line "The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had." * The achievement "In the Mouth of Madness" is also the title of the psychological Lovecraftian horror film from 1994 written by Michael De Luca, the achievement's description is also indirectly referencing the famous line "A reality is just what we tell each other it is." uttered by one of the movie's main characters. * The achievement "The land of milk and cookies" is a reference to the Bible, which refers to Israel as "the land of milk and honey". *The achievement, "The end of the world" and the description, "(as we know it)" are a reference to a song by R.E.M. called "It's the End of the World as We Know It". *Clicking on the cookie as it breaks during ascension still makes the clicking sound until the ascension tree shows up (as of v 2.0106) *Display boxes for buffs and debuffs are still shown until the ascension tree shows up (as of v 2.0106). *The flavor text for the achievement "Endless cycle" could be a reference to the same line from the popular video game ''Portal 2, in which GLaDOS, a keynote character, is quoted saying the same line to the player character. *The flavor text for the "Heralds" upgrade is a reference to a quote from the movie Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure: "Be excellent to each other. And party on, dudes!" * The icon and description for the upgrade "Tin of butter cookies" is based on the Royal Dansk brand of cookies, whose cookies come in large tins, and are placed in small paper cups inside the tins. The five upgrades unlocked through "Tin of butter cookies" are all based on cookies made by Royal Dansk. Category:Gameplay